


Accidents Happen

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori decided to try and help Rin get his friends back by casting a magic spell. Only, the spell didn't go according to plan, and instead of making the Iwatobi Swim Club Rin's friends, Nitori turned them into little kids. Rin goes to find out what happened, and tries to get everyone to calm down. Madness ensues. Based on a tumblr post from textsfromgayswimmers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Based on [this](http://textsfromgayswimmers.tumblr.com/post/64891021037/they-changed-back-eventually-probably) text. 

For the sake of this fic - the old swim club building hasn’t been torn down. Thank you kindly, and please enjoy! :)

* * *

 

The redhead ran as fast as he could, towards the noises deep inside of the building. Rin still couldn’t understand just what Nitori had done, but the sound of someone young crying was unmistakable. He skidded to a stop, when he saw the four from Iwatobi High Swim Club, all standing by the side of the empty pool. He blinked a few times, making sure that what he was seeing was reality, and not some messed up dream.

“Rin!!” Makoto sobbed, rubbing his eyes with both of his fists. “Rin, what is going on?”

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the four kids. “Nagisa, quit it. Whatever you’re saying to make Rei this upset, it’s gotta stop now. You hear me?”

“You’re not the boss of me!” Nagisa stuck his tongue out at him. Keeping his cool, Rin didn’t bother to get mad, as he knew it wouldn’t help at all.

He saw Haru staring at the empty pool. “Haru, what’s wrong?” He approached him, not wanting to startle him.

“There’s no water. Where’s the water? I want to swim.” Haru didn’t turn to look at him, his eyes still glued on the empty pool.

Rin ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. “Right. Swim. As if you weren’t bad enough without water now, I remember what you were like at this age.” He pulled out his phone, and dialed the one that made all of this happen.

“SENPAI, I AM SO SORRY!!” Nitori cried, his voice reverberating through the speaker. Rin held his phone away from his ear, cringing.

“Nitori! Stop! I don’t need another person crying right now. Look, did you figure out how to fix this yet? You better tell me yes, because I don’t know how much more I can put up with this.”

He glanced over and saw that Makoto was trying to get Haru away from the side of the pool, while Nagisa was still teasing Rei, who was not even close to not crying anymore. Rin pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for his teammate to answer.

“N-Not yet! I’m trying, though, Senpai! I’m trying!” He could hear Nitori frantically turning pages of a book.

“Fine. In the meantime, I’m taking them back to our dorm. You better figure it out fast, Nitori.” Rin ended the call and walked over to where Nagisa and Rei were.

“Nagisa! What did I say?” Rin kneeled down on his knees and looked up at Rei. “Rei? Please, stop crying. There’s no reason to be upset right now. Something happened, but we’re going to fix it, okay?” Rei nodded his head, his breath hitching, trying to stop his tears.

“No, don’t fix it!” Nagisa grabbed onto Rin’s arm, pulling him away from Rei. “No! I like being like this again!”

He pried the tiny shota’s hand off of his upper arm. “Nagisa, quit it. I get that you are enjoying your power trip, but in case you haven’t noticed the rest of your team isn’t having all that much fun.”

“That’s not my fault!”

Rolling his eyes, Rin walked over to Makoto and Haru. “Hey, Makoto. Can you and Haru follow me?” Makoto nodded his head, and grabbed onto Haru’s hand, dragging him away from the side of the pool. Once he saw they weren’t turning back, Rin looked at Rei. “Rei? Can you grab onto Makoto’s hand too? I want to make a chain. We’re going to go on a little field trip.”

“Field trip?” Rei sniffled, wiping his hands on his pants. “But, Matsu...Matsuoka-senpai, where are we going to go?”

The four were holding hands, even though Nagisa seemed to be making a fuss. Rin took Makoto’s hand, and looked over at Rei. “We’re going to go to my school. Don’t worry, I will call your parents, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ll just say that we had an impromptu joint training session.”

“But...but that’s lying!” Rei said, pushing his glasses back up with the back of his hand, not letting go of either Haru’s or Nagisa’s hands.

“No, it’s not. Because once we figure this out, we will go swimming.” Rin said, exiting out of the community center.

He could only imagine what they all looked like, walking down the road, twilight happening above their heads. Rin was in the lead, Makoto holding onto his left hand as they walked. The chain continued with Haru holding onto Makoto’s left hand, while Rei held onto Haru’s, and Nagisa brought up the rear. Rin only hoped that they could get into the dorms without any fuss. Since it was so close to dinnertime, he hoped that it would work in their favor, and they could sneak in without any trouble.

Once Samezuka came into sight, Rin led the four up the small hill and headed towards his dorm. Knocking once, just to alert Nitori that he would be entering, he opened the door and let go of Makoto’s hand. “Alright, everyone inside!”

The four Iwatobi high schoolers turned children silently entered the room, no one speaking. Rin closed the door quickly, as soon as Nagisa was last to enter. He looked over at Nitori, who was frantically writing notes down on a pad of paper.

“What are we doing here, Rin?” Makoto asked, sitting down on the lower bunk. “Is there something you can help us put us back right?”

Rin ran a hand through his hair again. “Look, Makoto… Um...It’s kinda like this. Nitori did this to you.”

“What?!” Makoto asked, looking at the grey-haired first year. “W-Why? Why would you do this?”

Nitori shook his head fast. “I didn’t mean to!! It was an accident! I just wanted to get you all to be friends again with Senpai, but then I did the wrong spell!”

“Whoa. Magic is real?” Nagisa asked, standing behind Nitori’s shoulder.

“Back off, shota.” Rin pulled Nagisa away from the desk. “No offense, but with your recent power trip, I don’t want you near that book. Nitori will figure it out and set it right, right?”

“Senpai, I-”

There was a loud knock on the door. Everyone’s head turned quickly, and stared at the back of the door. “Great.” Rin muttered. He pushed Nagisa over to where Rei was standing, still sniffling softly. “Hold on to him, Rei. Don’t let him go.”

“H-Hai.” Rei nodded, and locked his fingers with Nagisa’s. It seemed that Nagisa didn’t want to fight anymore, and just stayed in his spot, slowly leaning in towards Rei’s body.

Rin looked at Nitori. “Not a word, got it?” He waited for him to nod, before heading to the door. He cracked it open, his eyes growing wide. “Captain?”

“Hey, Matsuoka. I thought I heard some noises in here. I just happened to be walking by, and it didn’t sound like something I’d normally hear.”

“Oh, you mean you’d normally hear moaning and groaning?” Nagisa chirped up from behind the semi-closed door.

“What?” Rin said, his head snapping back towards where Rei and Nagisa were still standing. He could hear Nitori denying it, but the damage was already done.

“Matsuoka, is someone else in there besides Nitori? You know you’re not allowed any visitors.” Seijuurou crossed his arms over his chest. “Open the door all the way.”

Knowing it would be pointless to hide it, Rin let the door swing all the way open. He stepped to the side, and gestured into the room. “You see, Captain, there seems to have been a weird incident that happened, and…”

“Are those the guys from Iwatobi?” Seijuurou asked, recognition in his eyes. “What the hell happened?”

“We don’t know, sir.” Makoto said, standing up from the bed, as he let go of Haru’s hand. “One moment, we were all in the locker room, about to get ready for our practice, and then we became our 10 year old selves.”

“What? How?” Seijuurou asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know. It’s Nitori’s fault.” Rin grumbled, glaring daggers at his dorm mate. “He’s trying to figure out the solution right now.”

“Does this mean that Gou-kun is young too?” Seijuurou asked, suddenly deeply concerned.

Rin’s head hit the door. “I hope not. Nitori!! Do you think it happened to my sister too?” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone.

“No, Senpai! I just wished it on your friends.” Nitori was still shuffling through the book. “Aha!! I think I found it!”

Rin was too busy dialing his sister. “Rin? Is everything okay?” Gou didn’t bother with a greeting.

“Oh, good. You sound normal.” Rin exhaled, pleased to hear her voice. He met Seijuurou’s eyes and gave a nod of his head, his team captain grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi Gou-kun!! Hi!” Seijuurou began yelling towards the phone.

“Would you please tell him to not call me that?” Gou asked. “Nii-san, what is going on?”

“Nothing. It’s too weird to tell you right now. But I’ll tell you about it later, unless your teammates confess to you.”

Haru looked around the room. “There’s no water. I want water. I miss the water. When will I get to see the water?”

“Is that Haruka-Senpai?” Gou asked, Rin distracted by Makoto trying to calm Haru down. “Onii-chan, what the heck is going on? Why does he sound weird?”

He could hear Nitori muttering under his breath, reading something from the book on his desk. “Gou, I told you, I’d tell you about it later. Even I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“You had better.” Gou hung up the phone.

“So, she’s okay?” Seijuurou asked. Rin nodded his head. “Oh, good! That makes me happy. Okay, well, if this doesn’t get fixed by the end of the night, let me know.” Seijuurou closed the door, and left them alone.

Nitori was still mumbling under his breath, while Nagisa began to talk real loud, seemingly to distract the other first year. “Nagisa! Shut it!” Rin shouted, perturbed by the actions of the smallest Iwatobi swim club member.

“Rin? Rin, I think…” Makoto let go of Haru’s shoulder. Rin turned to look at the two of them, and saw them shift before his eyes.

It appeared that both Haru and Makoto were returning to their normal size, and age, almost instantaneously. Rin looked over at where Nagisa and Rei were, and saw the same exact thing occurring, as Rei began to shoot up, but Nagisa stayed almost close to the same height. Rin shook his head, not really grasping just what he was seeing.

“There!! I did it!” Nitori slammed the book shut. “Senpai, it should have worked!” He turned around and looked around the room.

“You think?” Rin sighed, both pleased and a bit sad that his friends had returned back to normal. “Well, glad we could fix that.”

“Pool now?” Haru asked, clearly not at all affected by what had just happened.

Makoto looked over at him. “Thank you for fixing us. But, perhaps you should take that book away so that nothing else like this happens again?”

“Not to worry.” Rin grabbed the book off of Nitori’s desk, and opened the bedroom door. He walked across the way and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Seijuurou to answer.

“Matsuoka? What is it?” Seijuurou asked.

“Here, take this. Do whatever you want with it.” Rin shoved the book into his hands. “They’re back to normal. With your permission, I’d like to go take them to our pool.”

“Sure, not a problem.” Seijuurou nodded. “Glad to hear they’re back to normal. Hey, next time you talk to your sister-”

“Good night, Captain.” Rin didn’t wait to hear what the older teen was going to say, and headed back into his room.

“Senpai!” Nitori stood in front of him. “I’m so sorry!”

“Nitori, it’s fixed. It’s done. Quit apologizing to me, and apologize to them. They should be furious with you, but it doesn’t seem like they are.”

Haru sighed. “I don’t know why we are still here. Why aren’t we swimming yet? Rin, you said we’d go swim.”

“One track mind, Nanase, huh?” Rin smirked, and saw Makoto chuckling under his breath. “Fine, we’ll go to the pool. After Nitori says he’s sorry.”

“Hurry up, Shota boy!” Nagisa said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Rin barked out a laugh. “Pot, quit talking to kettle like that. He’s going to apologize. No need to be a dick about it. Sorry you couldn’t stay in your absolute power.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The tiny blond waved his hand around. “Rei-chan, can we go soon?”

“Of course, Nagisa-san. Once Nitori-chan has said he is sorry.” Rei pushed his glasses back up on his nose. “He made me seem like I was a complete blubbering idiot.”

“No, not at all!” Nagisa grinned. “I liked you that way.”

“Yes, we know. That’s why you kept making him cry.” Makoto gripped Nagisa’s shoulder. “We’ll talk about that later, Nagisa.”

Nitori coughed, getting the attention of everyone in the room. “I’m so sorry!” He bowed low, looking at the floor as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to do anything bad. I just wanted everyone to be friends again!”

“Well, that part worked.” Makoto gave a nod of his head, as the other Iwatobi team members agreed with him. “But, next time, perhaps just ask us instead of messing around with things you don’t know about.”

“Hai!” Nitori nodded, staying in his bowed position. “Please, accept my forgiveness.”

“Only if you take me to the pool.” Haru said.

“Jesus, Haru. Really? That’s all it takes? Fine. We’ll take you to the pool.” Rin grabbed his track jacket, and slipped it over his shoulders. “Nitori, you coming too? No offense, but I don’t trust you to be alone here.”

The grey haired first year gave another bow. “Yes, Senpai! I’ll go with you. I am so very sorry-”

“Enough.” Rin held up his hand. He looked over at Rei and Nagisa. “You two gonna go with us too?”

Rei gave a simple nod of his head. “If Haruka-Senpai wants to go swimming, then we shall go as a team.”

“Fair enough.” Rin smiled. “Thanks for not being mad at me, you guys.” He looked over at Makoto. “You really mean that we’re still friends?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? Just because you go here, and your crazy roommate tried to do something to us doesn’t change anything. We’ll always all be friends.” Makoto grinned, and walked out of the room with Haru, who was practically sprinting towards the sports center.

Rin smiled, and clapped a hand on Nitori’s back. “Thanks for screwing up, Nitori. I think this can be chalked up to a good learning experience.”

“H-Hai?” Nitori didn’t sound all too confident. “Well, good, Senpai!”

The six of them headed towards the Samezuka pool, everyone back to their normal identities. Rin could only hope that whatever Nitori had done wasn’t going to revert back to the original spell. But, that was something he could worry about later. For now, he had to make sure that Haru got to the pool before the universe collapsed around all of them. 


End file.
